


sidelong glance

by tetsuyas



Series: akakuro week 2017 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyas/pseuds/tetsuyas
Summary: Kuroko notices that Akashi's eyes are both red again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first fic so i'm a little nervous but i hope you enjoy!

When the final buzzer sounds, Kuroko Tetsuya releases a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. His hands are still shaking as Rakuzan and Seirin line up and sting a little, but the burn is pleasant and not unwelcome. He squints slightly under the harsh glare of the stadium lights and greets Akashi Seijuro with a tiny smile.

Akashi’s eyes are red, crimson red, both red, _when was the last time he had seen those eyes they’re back to normal_ , Kuroko thinks. He is so lost in thought he almost forgets to shake the other’s hand, and if Akashi had noticed that Kuroko’s hands were just a little sweatier than what should be socially acceptable, he makes no comment on it.

As the two teams return to their respective lockers, Kuroko sneaks one last sidelong glance to Akashi; he stands, still proud, still regal, and talks to Mibuchi politely. He accepts a bone-crushing hug from Hayama, and Kuroko notices a droplet of sweat that rests on his collarbone before sliding down behind the blue and white jersey and--

Kuroko looks away and begins to catch up with Kagami. The taller male chatters endlessly about a stream of different topics: how the game was, how “freaking amazing” the final point was, how hungry he was and how he could really go for Maji Burger right about now.

“I think that Akashi guy was a bit strange at the end of the match,” Kagami comments offhandedly after finally exhausting the conversation.

“I was unaware that Kagami-kun was capable of thinking of anything besides basket and food,” Kuroko quips, and laughs gently at Kagami’s shout of indignation.

Once they are finished packing up, Kuroko mentions that he will meet up with the rest of the team at the bus, and Kagami ruffles Kuroko’s hair before running to join the rest of Seirin. Kuroko hears Izuki’s joke “We put the _win_ in Winter Cup!” followed by Hyuuga’s inevitable yell of rage and Kiyoshi’s good-natured placation before the team turns a corner.

His fingers squeeze the fabric of his duffel bag a little tighter as he meets Akashi in front of the water fountain. Briefly, he takes a look at his former captain. Akashi’s hair is a bit unruly, perhaps ruffled from his own teammates, and Rakuzan’s jacket rests on his shoulders, which seem much broader than Kuroko’s. His shoes are clean and undoubtedly new, while Kuroko notices how worn and scuffed his own are. He would have to buy a new pair soon, Kuroko dimly registers. He tries not to think about Akashi’s slender pale neck and his defined jawline and high cheekbones and biceps (oh Kami his _biceps_ ) and. He breaks his train of thought. Best not to go down that lane right now.

The captain casually holds a bottle of Pocari Sweat in his left hand, and wipes his lips with his right. Kuroko’s eyes follow the hand before flicking back to stare at his cat-like eyes.

The other Akashi’s eyes had been commandeering, predatory, _dictatorial_ , while the current ones are sharp and piercing, but not necessarily unkind. Kuroko is pulled from his musing when Akashi greets, “Kuroko. It is nice to see you again.”

“Yes, Akashi-kun. It was an excellent match,” he replies politely.

“I feel the same way. It’s your well-deserved victory.”

The conversation pauses there, and Kuroko blurts out before the awkward silence becomes unbearable, “It was a pleasure to play with you. Welcome back.”

Akashi’s eyes widen imperceptibly, and for a brief moment, he is stunned into silence. But only for a brief, brief moment, one that Kuroko might have missed if he had not been staring so intensely at him. Then, Akashi’s eyes narrow playfully, and he nonchalantly brings Kuroko's free hand to his lips.

Kuroko’s eyes widen and the only words he can breathe out are “Akashi-kun, wha-what are you-” before Akashi’s hot, hot breath fans out over his skin and he presses a chaste ghost of a kiss to the back of his hand (a kiss that ends far too soon, in Kuroko’s opinion).

Akashi murmurs, “The pleasure is all mine, Kuroko.” He straightens his back, waves goodbye, and begins to return to his teammates before Kuroko can respond, leaving him in a stupefied silence.

Kuroko stands in front of the water fountain long after Akashi leaves. Only until the fear of missing the bus again crosses his mind does he robotically move, one foot in front of the other, to join the rest of his teammates.

Thankfully, Kagami doesn't ask any questions about his disappearance on the ride back, but he does shoot several weird looks at Kuroko for staring at his hand for the entire journey.

That night, one Akashi Seijuro lies on his bed, dragging his hands down his face in uncharacteristic worry. _Stupid Seijuro_ , he reprimands. _You've messed up_. But seeing the tips of Kuroko’s ears turn pink when he blushed and hearing his breath hitch and even his _stutter_ makes up for his over-analyzation and fear.

 _Kuroko is too cute for his own good_ , Akashi thinks, and decides that losing sleep would be okay if the time was well spent thinking of the former phantom sixth man.

Akashi reads a recent message from Kuroko: _Akashi-kun is so sly_. The ends of his lips quirk up, and he rolls over to turn off the lights.


End file.
